Naruto:Battlefield
by Moon Dog 05
Summary: The air smelled heavy of blood and sweat. The sound of clanging metal and cries of pain echoed off the rocky mountain walls. The ground was almost soaked in blood. (Rating due to future chapters and content.)


The air smelled heavy of blood and sweat. The sound of clanging metal and cries of pain echoed off the rocky mountain walls. The ground was almost soaked in blood. Whether the enemies or their own they couldn't tell. Team 7 consisting of a Jonin named Hatake Kakashi better known to his enemies as Konoha's Copy Ninja, and his Genin students Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto were fighting an immense amount of enemies they didn't stand a chance with the odds stacked so far against them of escaping at least unscathed. The battle had been raging for near on three hours now. Kakashi was down to his last ounces of Chakra. He had been using his Sharingan and his Chidori so much he was almost out of chakra. The chirping of birds was so common place they didn't even blink anymore. The ground was scorched in places where Sasuke's fire ball Jutsu had been used. He too was running low on chakra to use. His mouth had scorch marks as well from the numerous fire Jutsus. Sakura had so much blood on her that her hair was now a morbid shade of dark pink with all the blood that was in it. Naruto was sporting numerous injuries that hampered his movements but didn't stop him from fighting. When Kakashi collapsed from exhaustion the fight seemed to stand still as the leader of their enemy grabbed Kakashi by his hair and placed a blade to his neck.

He said, "Alright brats stop or I'll kill him."

They stopped fighting and he said, "Now drop your weapons."

They did that as well and Naruto was breathing harshly but not as bad as Sasuke and Sakura. Both were beyond tired. Naruto was standing near Sasuke as he quietly said, "You got enough chakra to make a run for it?"

Sasuke was confused but in a worn out exhausted low voice he said, "Yeah but I ain't going to make it far if they catch up to us. I'll drop before I can fight again."

"Ok you let me deal with them. Just take Sakura and get the hell out of here. Get to the nearest outpost or village you can and send word back to the Sandaime about what happened. I'll take care of them and Sensei. Just keep Sakura and yourself safe." Said Naruto quietly

Sasuke quietly said, "I don't like this plan."

"I know I don't either. But it's either one of us stays and distracts him and saves sensei. Or we all run for it and abandon him while unconscious. Neither is a good option but it's the only one I can personally live with." Said Naruto quietly, "Sensei used to be one of my guards when I was growing up. He made sure I was safe. So I can't leave him when he never did me."

Sasuke understood and quietly said, "Alright but know I expect you to come home in relatively the same condition you left it in."

Naruto gave a small smile and palmed a smoke grenade and quietly said, "I only have the one left. When I throw it make your run for it."

Sasuke gave a small nod they didn't notice and Naruto threw it at the ground and Sasuke grabbed Sakura and ran for it. Naruto on the other hand started taking out as many of their enemies as he could before the smoke cleared. When the smoke finally cleared Naruto was standing away from them with their leader pinned to a Cliffside. He had run the man through and he himself had been run through. Naruto shocked the hell out of the enemies by slicing through their leader and the mountain side with the sword he had taken from one of the others he had killed. The second in command said, "Damn it the other two go away."

Naruto was standing there panting with the sword in his hand and said, "And you're never going to find them either."

"Get them they could have the scroll we want." Said the man

Naruto held up the scroll and said, "Nope I have it and have had it actually."

They saw it and Naruto actually swung his sword making a dust cloud and when it cleared the scroll was gone and the man said, "Give me it and you two can leave?"

"Fuck you. I'll never betray my home and country." Said Naruto angrily

The man sent his men at Naruto who didn't last long against them. He ended up on his knees. They soon surrounded them both and took them captive. Naruto was just relieved that his teammates were safe. He could handle being tortured as long as he knew they were alright. Naruto looked at his capture and said, "You don't need my sensei. Sides with him out of chakra you're not going to be able to use him to make me talk for several months. So what's the point in bringing him with?"

"Cause whether conscious or not he can be used to keep you in line brat." Said the man

 _Several days before_

Team 7 was sent to the capital to meet with the Daimyo. He had a mission for them. Once there the Fire Lord who was built much like the Raikage A was but with light green hair instead of white blonde said "The mission I have for you is simple. My wife wants this letter delivered to a friend of her's in Kiba no Kunai. She would rather I send one of my Samurai to deliver it. But I suggested a ninja team instead."

After they started going to their destination they were halfway there when Naruto felt something was wrong. He stopped caught up with his team and said, "Sensei my fur is on end"

"You don't have any moron.' Snapped Sakura

"He means his senses are telling him he's in danger. Inuzuka get the same thing." Said Kakashi, 'How many can you tell?"

Naruto turned his nose up and smelled and had to fight through Sakura's floral scented whatever to get to the other one and said, "We're fucked. We're surrounded on all sides. There is 100 heads in every direction. We're boned with 400 enemies Nin surrounding us."

Kakashi said, "We should just keep going. We might be able to get out of a bad ambush spot before they hit us."

Kakashi agreed and they ran for it. But didn't get far. They were surrounded in the one place that wasn't good. They were trapped in a ravine with no way out. Kakashi swore and Naruto did too and Sasuke said, "You just had to jinx us didn't you Sensei."

Kakashi apologetically said, "Sorry."

"Hand over the scroll and I will let you go free." Said the leader, "Don't and I will kill you all. Though to be fairer I will leave the Jonin for last. He can watch as we kill the other three. Though I may let my men have fun with the girl before we kill the boys."

Naruto felt disgusted and Sakura shuddered in horror Sasuke clenched his fist and Kakashi growled low in his throat. Naruto looked at all of them and said, "No deal. You won't keep your word. You'll still kill us after you get what you want so why bother lying."

The man laughed and said, "Well aren't we a smarty pants. Alright since you figured it out then let's just get this over with shall we."

Naruto touched Kakashi's arm and in a low voice said, "Give me the scroll. Keep me covered that way they don't know what I do with it."

Kakashi didn't like this but knew they had no choice. He relayed the message to the other two and he slipped the scroll to Naruto who slid in-between them all and they covered him. He bent down so they couldn't see him and outright swallowed the scroll whole. They didn't even know what he'd done with it. And when he stood up again he moved Sakura and looked at the leader and said, "What scroll?"

Their leader said, "Don't be foolish brat give me it. You four don't stand a chance against us. So just give me the scroll the Jonin gave you. I'll be nice I'll actually let you all go promise."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and said, "There's no honor amongst thieves."

The leader growled and said, "Then you just sealed their fate and yours."

Naruto smiled and said, "Nissan you afraid of dying?"

Sasuke realized what he was doing and said, "Hell no. I'll send as many of these bastards as I can to the deepest darkest pits of hell as I can before I welcome my mother's loving arms."

"What bout you babe you scared of dying?" said Sasuke hoping the name would get her to answer the way they needed.

Sakura was shocked but smiled and actually reached over and brushed his hand and he took the hint and laced his fingers with hers and smiled and said, "Not at all love. So long as I got you I don't care where the hell I'll end up."

Naruto smiled and he said, "What bout you dad you afraid of dying?"

Kakashi was shocked by the name but didn't let it show any more than Sakura had and said, "Not a chance pup. Like your brother and sister said. I'll send as many of them to hell before I go and as long as I got you three pups with me I'll gladly go be with the rest of my friends and family."

Naruto said, "What says you and your men? You afraid to die today."

 _Back to the present_

Naruto and Kakashi were captured by the enemy Nin. Kakashi was thrown in a cell buck naked and collared so he couldn't use his chakra once it came back. Naruto though was tied up to a chair in the main room. Kakashi couldn't see him but could hear him. Naruto had his chakra blocked off all of it including the fox's own chakra.

The man was pissed and said, "Alright you little bastard let's get this over with. Where is that damn scroll?"

"Go fuck yourself." Said Naruto

The man hauled off and punched him in the face. Naruto felt the metal hit him and realized he'd been punched with brass knuckles. He merely spit the blood out and said, "Is that all you got? I've had 90 year old woman hit me harder than that."

The man slugged him again this one rocked his head back. Naruto felt the bone give a little and just spit the blood and teeth fragments from his mouth. But still Naruto didn't talk. They broke bones, cut him, cut things off, and burned him. And not a word went past his lips. Kakashi had woken up and heard the screaming. He was praying that wasn't one of his students. He himself was dragged out of the cell and even though he couldn't see anyone he was tortured just as brutally as Naruto was. The man snarled, "Tell me where that scroll is you little bastard."

Kakashi wondered who he had captured when a very tired voice he recognized said, "Go to hell."

The man yelled and then Kakashi heard Naruto scream in pain. Naruto gasped and the man snarled, "Tell me and this ends. For both of you. We'll let you go. Just give me the scroll."

Naruto knew Kakashi could hear him and said, "Do your worst. You can harm my body, you can take my life. But you will never make me betray my village and country."

Kakashi understood what he was saying. Naruto was telling him even if he begged him Naruto would die before betraying the Leaf village and the Fire Lord. The man got pissed and struck out at Kakashi who cried out in pain. This was the norm for a month. Naruto was hung by his wrists from the ceiling and the man said, "Are you going to tell me?"

Naruto said, "Fuck off."

"Ok." Said the man as he indicated for his help to do his stuff.

The new player placed a wet sponge with electrical wires attached to it against Naruto's bare chest. Naruto screamed as he was electrocuted. But still not a damn word was spoken. They took to slicing flesh off him. They cut his hamstring. Stabbing him with red hot rod iron bars. Pulling teeth, fingernails, toenails. Hey they even violated him with a number of things other than their own dicks. But Naruto never gave. He knew Sasuke and Sakura had made it out. He knew that it was only a matter of time before they were found. They just had to wait it out.

Naruto was starved as was Kakashi. They were barely given water to survive on and were tortured daily for information. But neither men cracked. They held onto the fact they were both there and both going through it together. And they drew strength from that. Five months they had been there already. And an explosion rocked the hideout.

Kakashi was in his cell when the whole place shook. He said, "Oh thank god finally someone's arrived to get us."

He heard fighting and when his door was ripped off he was said, "I have never been happier to see you in my life Gai."

Gai laughed and said, "And I you my friend. Come let's get you out of here."

Clothes were tossed to him and he got dressed as best he could with help from Gai. They got out and a medic was tending to him. Kakashi was watching and both Sasuke and Sakura came over and hugged him. And he them and said, "You two are alright?"

"Yes Sensei. Naruto distracted them and allowed us to get away." Said Sakura

"He sacrificed himself for us. Said he couldn't leave you behind." Said Sasuke

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Yeah so I found out."

"Asuma's team is getting him." Said Gai

When Asuma came up he was carrying Naruto in his arms. He looked horrid way worse than Kakashi did. But they knew something was wrong and Kakashi said, "Asuma?"

Asuma laid him down and with a heavy heart said, "We were too late."

That hit them all like a ton of bricks. Kakashi shoved the medic off him and said, "Tend to him."

"Hatake…" said the medic

"They were just torturing him. I heard him screaming before you all broke in. so tend to him." Said Kakashi not taking any answer.

The medic went over and started on Naruto and Asuma said, "Kakashi?"

"No alright he isn't going to die here. Not like this. I refuse." Said Kakashi sternly, "He endured everything they threw at him. He didn't crack once. He kept the Daimyo's secrets. He still has the damn scroll we got by mistake. He never gave it to them or told them where it was. No matter what they did to him. So no he isn't going like this."

"Hatake-san I understand what you're saying. But there is nothing I can do. His heart is too damaged for me to heal." Said the medic

Kakashi went to open his mouth when Sasuke said, "No. Naruto would never allow it. He'd rather die than let you do that Sensei. He'd never forgive himself for that one."

Kakashi got quiet and Tenten said, "Is there a chance that one of the ones we just eliminated is a match to him?"  
The medic said, "Yeah it's possible."

"Then go search them. One of them has to be able to help." Said Tenten

The medic went to answer when there was a massive explosion inside the hideout and Gai said, "Was everyone out?"

"As far as I know." Said Asuma, "Head count."

They did and they realized they were short an ANBU cell. They ran in and started searching. Two members were dead their heads crushed under the rubble. And the last one was dying. He was crushed from the waist down under it all. He coughed and Asuma said, "We'll get you out."

"Not going to matter. I'm dead. I know that Asuma." Said the operative gasping for breath and in pain, "I'm not afraid of it. Just means I go see my brother sooner than I had hoped."

Gai said, "We'll get the medic."

"Won't matter Gai-san but thank you." Said the ANBU, "Just take this damn thing off me."

Asuma removed the wolf mask and said, "Anyone back home we have to notify?"

He smiled and said, "Only one." He chuckled, "But he's going to know already. Naruto's the only contact I got still alive."

Gai looked upset and he said, "What guys?"

He was in pain and weak and Asuma said, "Naruto's gone. His heart gave out. It's too damaged for the medics to fix."

Wolf growled and said, "Get me out of here."

"What?" said the two men

"Get me out of here." Said Wolf sternly

They didn't argue with him. They un-buried him only to find he'd been cut in half. Asuma was shocked but Gai helped by using Wolf's own cloak to bind his lower half up. They carried him out of there and Kakashi said, "Holy hell."

The medic tried to do his work on him when he stopped him and since he knew he was likely to die after saying it he made sure it was clear and concise as he in a gasping voice only loud enough for the medic to hear said, "Take my heart and give it to Naruto. We're the same blood type. He can have mine."

"You're sure?" said the medic

"I am. I ain't making it back to the village not like this. And you can't help me don't waste your time trying. Sides what kind of life is this anyway? I'd rather he live to see another day then be stuck like this dependant on someone else for the rest of my life with the guilt of doing nothing to help him when I could." Said Wolf

"Alright as long as your sure." Said the medic

When Wolf died she did as he asked. She took his heart out of his chest and did the same to Naruto. They watched her replace Naruto's damaged one with Wolf's healthy one and they all waited with baited breath. And then he opened his eyes and saw the medic and said, "Whoa since when are the medics that pretty."

They all laughed and she smiled and said, "Thank you for the compliment Uzumaki-san. But know I'm too old for you."

Naruto gave a very Jiraiya type answer and said, "A number babe. You're only as old as you feel."

Kakashi snorted and then started laughing as he said, "Oh man that was such a Jiraiya answer. Oh man did you just make your old man proud there Nar."

Naruto was helped up and actually had his hand over his chest and the medic said, "What's wrong?"

HE shook his head and said, "What happened?"

Sakura said, "Why are you assuming something went wrong?"

"Cause that's not my heart Sakura. I know my heart and that's not it. So what happened?" said Naruto looking at them

The medic said, "I had to replace yours. It was too badly damaged for me to heal."

"With whose?" said Naruto

Kakashi said, "An ANBU operative gave you his."

Asuma said, "You have Wolf's heart Naruto. His cell got caught in an explosion and he was pinned and was cut in half. He opted to give you his heart then try to live out a normal life as half a man literally."

Naruto looked behind himself at Wolf's body and Kakashi said, "It was his choice Naruto. He made it as soon as Asuma and Gai told him you had died and why."

Naruto only stared at him and said, "Yeah sounds like my Aniki."

 _A/N: Let me know what you think. This is my first shot at doing one like this and I would love feedback on how it's going. And if I should continue this or not. Thank you._


End file.
